Cross Me, Carry Me
by MissMandS
Summary: Discovering her powers happens accidentally. It's an accident what happens and the results devastating. Kamria would be perfectly content to forget about it and move on with life, without thinking about it. Except her cousin is determined she remember and understand. And there's a set of others who insist she's needed. Again, Kamria is perfectly content to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Kambria's first encounter with death comes in an alleyway. She's walking home with her hands stuffed into her jacket when the hand grabs hold of her sleeve. Kambria lets out a startled yell and lifts her free arm, thrusting her hand against the strange face in the dark. There's a flash of light, a gurgled yell and then blood is covering the alleyway. Kambria stands there in horror, staring at her now bloody hand. She turns with a scream and runs frantically; ignoring the startled cries and shouts of people who she bumps into. It's with shaking hands that she opens the door and slams it behind her.

She's leaning back against the door attempting futilely to catch her breath when the hand comes down on her shoulder. Its instinct to turn around and flail, searching for anything to grab hold of. And like before there's a flash of light, a gurgling sound and then blood is covering the floor and Kambria finds herself staring at her mother's still body on the floor. When her father runs to investigate he follows the same fate when she grabs hold of his arm.

She stands there and stares at their bodies lying limp on the floor, at their chests which no longer rise and fall, at their eyes which stare up at nothing. It's the last thing she remembers as everything goes black and she collapses in a heap.

The next time she wakes up it's with an IV jammed into her hand and the steady drip of a clear fluid mixed with the beeping of machines. Her head is throbbing and her vision is fuzzy as hand strokes across her forehead.

"I knew this day would come. I just thought it would be someone else that discovered your powers, not a junkie and your parents."

"I killed them—I didn't mean to do that." Kambria's words are heavy and slurred as she tries to turn towards the voice. The hand moves down her forehead, smoothing over her eyebrows and down her nose.

"Go back to sleep Kambria, we'll talk when you wake up."

* * *

Yeah so...I didn't mean for this to happen but it would not leave me alone. It insisted on being written and demanded to be.

This is basically more or less the prologue and the next chapter should be longer (if I continue it). I don't know if I will or not because this first part did not want to be written at all. I had like 700+ words and then deleted half of it because it wasn't working.

So please let me know if you want me to continue this. I know I can do it, it's just a matter of getting the drive, figuring things out and knowing if people actually want to read it. I have a friend who is literally Anders, so much it is kind of scary.


	2. Chapter 2

The IV is still dripping when she wakes up, the machines still beeping. But her head is throbbing just a little bit less, her vision a little less fuzzy as a hand comes over her forehead again.

"I'll keep the police away for now; she's in no condition to be talking to them." A voice says softly and Kambria hears the sounds of a curtain being drawn. Kambria blinks up at the lights glaring down at her and turns into the hand on her forehead.

"Well hello there Kambria, can you tell me where you are? And how are you feeling?" The voice is a familiar one, the touch gentle. She blinks and attempts to clear the fuzz in her mind and ignore the nausea churning in her gut. Staring down at her is a man's face, young but exhausted with sharp, jutting cheekbones and violet bags beneath its eyes.

"I'm in a hospital and I feel really, really sick." She mutters between waves of nausea.

"That's the pain medicine I'm afraid making you ill. Can you tell me who I am?"

"You're my cousin Emmett and I…I killed somebody didn't I? There was a man and then my parents, oh God my parents. I don't know what happened, I touched them and they just. Blood went everywhere."

"What happened Kambria was bound to happen eventually I'm sad to say. And right now I'm going to have to ask you refrain from taking a swing at me when I tell you these things. I knew that a day was going to come in which you would touch someone and it would be an innocent touch. But it would result in their death. You are a reincarnation of the Norse goddess Eir; the goddess of healing."

"Healing? Healing? That's why when I put my hands on someone they fell face first into a pool of their own blood, dead?"

"The name means help and mercy. Your powers Kambria are not meant to be looked at as a curse. They're meant to bring help and healing to those who need it but you've not gained full control yet."

"What happens next? I go around without touching anyone and everyone until I gain control? How do I even gain control?"

"Calm down, your heart rate is going insane." Emmett says quietly. They sit together in silence for a few moments until Emmett begins stroking over her eyebrows and down her nose.

"You've always had the powers but there was never an instant in which you had to use them. You found yourself walking home alone and a strange man grabbed your arm. The first instinct you had was to reach out in an attempt to protect yourself."

"If you had control of your powers likely he would have let go and backed off. Any track marks on him, any scabs, bruises, scratches would be gone. As for your parents the case is the same. But in that instant you were terrified, trying to make sense of what had just happened and your powers hit full force."

"Kambria you're not alone in this. I'm a reincarnation of the god Máni, my mother, your aunt Ruby is the reincarnation of the goddess Syn. And dad is the reincarnation of the god Forseti."

"Because you know it's too difficult for us to just be a somewhat normal family with the occasional weirdo who makes an ass of themselves at holidays. We have to be reincarnated Norse gods and goddesses." Kambria says dryly as the curtain is pulled away. Stepping into the area is a tall, red-haired woman with a fierce, protective gleam in her eyes. She shoos Emmett from the chair, sitting down and giving Kambria a tight lipped smile.

"There are police wanting to talk to you. A neighbor called the police because he heard a commotion and they found you passed out with your head bleeding. I've made it clear you're in no condition to talk until the side effects of the antithetic wear off."

"We have other things to worry about right now than that. Where is dad?" The look that Ruby throws at Emmett is enough to cow him into silence.

"He is talking with them. Kambria listen to me—we may need you to use your powers again tonight. I know that you've been given a lot of information and this is a lot to chew right now but I promise you that nothing will happen to you. I am here to protect you." Ruby promises as the curtain rustles and is pulled back. Her uncle refuses to meet her eye, looking above her head as he speaks.

"Kambria is needed. Can you walk?"

"I'll take over from here." Ruby says and as quickly as he came her uncle is gone. Beside her Emmett is pulling the covers back as Ruby guides her towards the edge of the bed.

"Step down slowly, slowly." Ruby instructs and holds her arms out as Kambria slips off the edge. She supports her weight as she links her arm through Kambria's and nods at Emmett who comes to stand behind her. He guides Kambria's hand to her IV pole and they walk out of the room and towards the elevators.

Around them doctors and nurses slow down and stop, coming forward with nervous looks towards Kambria.

"Ma'am do you need any help?" They all ask. And each time Ruby looks at them and says 'no' in a calm, firm tone. They linger for a moment then nod and turn to walk in the opposite direction. After the third nurse Kambria looks at her.

"As I said, I'm here to protect you." She whispers as they stop outside of a room. Emmett lifts a fist and gives a quick knock on the door. They're ushered in quickly, directing them towards the bed where a young man lies unconscious. Also in the room is a group of men, all of them clumped close together and wearing looks of worry.

"We're so sorry that we had to drag you out of the room. And that you had to discover your powers in such a way." The oldest looking one says.

"Kambria I need you to focus on me for just a few minutes. When all of this is over we'll take you back to the room, lay you down and you can sleep again, okay? I need you to take your hand, put it on his chest and heal him." Emmett pleads with her.

"I can't…I'll kill him." Kambria tries to step back only to find herself trapped between Emmett and Ruby.

"If you can't trust yourself to heal him then trust me. I know you won't kill him Kambria. It will be okay, just take your hand and put it on his chest. And let whatever comes, come." She looks towards the faces of the men who all look at her pleadingly. She gives a weak nod and lifts her hand, placing it over his chest.

Warmth shoots up and down her arm, a soft comfort at first. The warmth turns into tingles and then pain shooting up and down; any warmth, any comfort gone as she sucks in breaths through her teeth. Beneath her hand is the hottest, the skin feeling as though it's about to melt off.

"It's working!" One of the men says excitedly. Kambria struggles to hold herself up right as the temperature boils higher and higher; as the pain grows stronger then finally snaps. She lets out a scream, muffled behind her aunt's hand as she collapses into a heap. Ruby holds her in her arms, pushing back sweaty tendrils of hair as the men gather around them, looking at the man in the be then at her.

"She is definitely Eir." The oldest one says and kneels down slowly until he's crouching beside Ruby.

"Thank you." He whispers and throws a relieved smile at the young man in the bed whose eyes begin to flutter. Kambria is handed over to Emmett who cradles her close to his chest, watching uneasily as she takes shaky, unsteady breaths.

"Emmett take her back to the room immediately. Tell doctors and nurses that she needs more pain medication and some oxygen. Send your father in here please. Olaf, Benjamin and I need to have a word with you." The last thing Kambria hears before she passes out is the name Axl as the men inform him they found Eir.

* * *

If it seems like Kambria doesn't feel guilty about the death of her parents and the random man, she does. But it fully sank in yet, the gravity of what's happened or what she's done really. I had gallbladder surgery last year and when you come out of surgery the anesthesia does make everything feel really fuzzy, you're tired and just overall crappy. And walking required me to go very, very slow with my mom holding/guiding my IV pole. So it will sink in and we will deal with all the current stuff later.

Please excuse any mistakes as it is late Sunday night and I have to get up early for classes tomorrow. I will edit tomorrow.

DragonGatz: I love writing and always get extremely excited when I venture into new stories. But if nobody ever really gives feedback or it goes ignored then you're just kind of wondering do people like it, hate it? I am very excited to start writing like meeting Dean O' Gorman and getting to hug him excited.


	3. Chapter 3

"We just have a few questions for you ma'am." The officer says. She's been at her aunt and uncles for less than five hours and already the police have come, wanting to talk to her. Kambria sits on the couch and stares at them, ignoring the drinks that her aunt put in front of them.

"Okay."

"Where were you on Wednesday between seven and ten thirty?"

"I was at a friend's house, celebrating her daughter's fourth birthday. I stayed after the party was over for about thirty minutes to help clean up and then left. I walked home at about nine thirty. As I was walking a man grabbed my arm and I started running. When I got home I found my parents dead and passed out. All I remember after that was waking up in a hospital."

"Yes, we got reports from people who were in the general area at the time and they said they saw a young lady running frantically. We looked around your house but couldn't find any signs of breaking and entering, no weapons left, no DNA of any kind. Ma'am did your parents or yourself have any enemies? Anyone that might have wanted to harm you?"

"No sir, I cannot think of anyone."

"And we have just one more. What was the nature of the relationship with your parents?"

"My relationship with my parents was. My dad was my best friend, we told the other one absolutely everything whether they wanted to hear it or not. I wasn't as close with my mom but we were still close."

"That'll be all for now. We'll need the names of your friends so we can confirm your alibi and we'll call you to inform you if we find any leads in the case." Kambria gives them the information and watches as they leave, their drinks still untouched on the table. As soon as the door closes she walks over to the couch, grabbing a pillow and muffling her scream into. When she lifts her head again she's crying, her hands shaking as they clutch the pillow.

"Sit down, sit down, sit down." Ruby says quietly, guiding her towards the couch. Kambria flops down with a groan, letting her head fall back. Ruby climbs onto the couch next to her, pulling her into her arms and holding her.

"It was not your fault what happened Kambria; you didn't know." Ruby says as she rocks her back and forth. She clings to Ruby like a lifeline as she rocks them both back and forth, humming under her breath. As she hums Kambria thinks of her father, her mother, the man. She wonders if he had a family, if anyone cared about him or would even want to know what happened to him. If his parents are still alive then she took a child away from them. That thought has Kambria scrambling off the couch and rushing for the bathroom.

She lands on her knees and retches. There's nothing in her body though except for the pain medication which leaves a strong, bitter aftertaste as she falls back against the wall. Ruby stands in the doorway with a sympathetic frown on her face.

"Want me to make you some toast? You have to eat something either way, that medicine is mur—doesn't do an empty stomach any good."

"Sure auntie, some peanut butter toast or just toast. I don't care what you make me just please, anything." Ruby leaves and is replaced by Emmett who comes into the bathroom and settles down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about anything Kambria?"

"Those people in the hospital, the one I healed, who was he?"

"That was the Johnson family; all reincarnations of Norse gods themselves. That one you healed was Axl, the reincarnation of Odin. The others are his grandfather Olaf, the reincarnation of Baldr. Anders is Bragi, Ty is Höðr and Mike is Ullr."

"And how exactly do they know your mom and dad?"

"That's a story for another time. Come here Kambria, I've got your food. After you're done eating come downstairs. Olaf is here to talk to you." Kambria accepts the plate with shaking hands, feeling sicker than before as she looks down at the toast.

"She always thinks you ate it if you tear off the crusts and sprinkle some crumbs around the plate." Emmett says, grabbing one of the pieces. Wordlessly Kambria hands over the plate, accepting the crusts from him. Shoving them into her mouth she fights back another wave of nausea as she heads downstairs.

* * *

Ruby is waiting for her in the living room and puts a hand on the small of her back as she steps into the living room.

"Kambria this is Olaf and Ty Johnson. Olaf, Ty, this is my niece Kambria, reincarnation of Eir." Olaf is an older man, bald with tan skin and eyes torn between warmth and sympathy as he nods at Kambria. Ty's face is unreadable as he gives her a thin lipped smile.

"Thank you again for healing Axl. I cannot tell you how sorry I am about the loss of your parents." Olaf begins as Ruby guides her towards the couch.

"So am I. Now why are you here to talk to me?" Kambria says and tucks her hand under her legs.

"It's only fair you know more about yourself as goddess and what your abilities and purpose is." Olaf says and waits for her nod to commence explaining. Kambria can only give a weak nod as he proceeds.

"Eir is the goddess of healing, a companion of the goddess Frigg. She presides over childbirths and held the power over life and death." Olaf looks apologetic as the word 'death' leaves his lips and Kambria presses down on her hands more.

"So I have the power over life and death and to heal? If that is true then why did my parents, that man die? Because I could not control myself? Because I was in a panic?"

"It was because they were mortal." From Ruby comes a warning hiss. It's too late though as Kambria stares at Olaf who now won't meet her eye. Mortal. Her parents. That man. Mortal. Kambria wonders what's holding her up, why nobody else in the room is falling along with her. The world is falling out from underneath her feet and she cannot breathe, cannot grab hold of anything to support herself. The word is bouncing around in her head as she stands up on shaky legs and wanders for the door.

"Kambria we can explain this to you if you allow us to." Ruby begins. Kambria doesn't hear as she steps outside, gulping mouthfuls of air desperately. It's not enough though and she cannot get enough air as she sits down on the front steps with her head between her legs.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Ty asks as he comes to sit beside her.

"I don't have the strength right now to walk anywhere."

"Then how about I take you to my house? We don't have to talk about gods or powers or anything."

"Can we just stare at each other and sit in silence?" Kambria practically pleads as she lifts her head.

"Yes."

"All right then, help me into the car."

* * *

Ty is true to his word. In the car the only sound is the radio and as he leads her into the house, it's silent. They sit down facing each other and remain silent for nearly an hour; the only sounds their breathing and the occasional pop of a hip, a finger as they switch positions.

"I saw their eyes you know, what they looked like when I did it. My mom looked so worried about me and then just confused. And my dad he looked so scared. Scared that I was hurt, that my mom was hurt. And I wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him that we weren't okay and I needed help. It just ended with a single touch."

"After I healed your brother my hand wouldn't stop hurting. Second degree burn complete with blisters and antibiotic creams." She holds her bandaged hand out to Ty.

"Can I see it?" Ty asks.

Kambria unwraps her hand and holds it out to Ty who inspects the burn. She fights the urge to curl her fingers up as he grabs her hand.

"So you heal my brother and in exchange get burned? That hardly seems fair."

"I discover my powers and kill three people. Nothing about this is fair."

"You're right. None of this is." He agrees and looks at her hand. He uncurls her fingers and watches her face as he continues holding it. Kambria hums at the slight chill creeping down her fingers and over her palm. It's a welcome balm to the burn as it creeps up her arm.

"We're the same in that sense, our gifts more of a curse then a power." Ty says as he pulls his hand away. They settle back into silence for a few moments before Ty speaks again, this time with sympathy.

"Axl wanted to meet you, to thank you."

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't feel much like meeting people right now. Especially since last time you all saw me was with my ass exposed in a hospital gown and passing out." Kambria says dryly.

"It was a rather nice ass if you asked me." A new voice says. Across from her Ty grits his teeth and shoots a glare over her shoulder.

"Nobody asked for your opinion though now did they Anders?"

"Is all you two do stare at each other and hold hands?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Ty's voice grows more irritated.

"Ah, long enough to know that she doesn't realize you're gay."

"If you hold him will he freeze?" Kambria asks.

"I wish he would." Ty helps her to stand up and guides her towards the door. The newcomer only smiles as they pass, looking all too gleeful.

"You're welcome to come back if you wish." Ty says as he leads her to the door.

"Oh, yes come over, stare and hold hands with my brother. Just remember he's gay if you ever want," The rest of his answer is drowned out as she slams the door, hissing through clenched teeth as the blisters pop.

* * *

Reviews make me update faster! And second degree burns are very nasty things to deal with. Don't get second degree burns, m'kay? And again, I am at school, studying for a test tomorrow so I will edit later when I get home.

DragonGatz: What story is it? I'm always looking to add something to my collection of obsessions. I'm so happy you are liking it! Kambria actually has a huge, long backstory which I'm still building and will be broken up into pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first week at her aunt and uncles Kambria sleeps on the couch. There's a guest room for her, one which will soon become her room. If she sleeps in the guest room which is the one farthest back in the house nobody hears her. In the living room everyone can hear her when she wakes up in a panic, soaked with sweat and screaming for someone, anyone to help her. Most of the times it's Ruby, who comes downstairs cinching her bathrobe and nearly losing a slipper as she runs to Kambria. Other times it's Emmett who stumbles down the stairs, slow and sleepy while promising her that he's coming.

With Ruby there is tea and being rocked while she hums some tune or another. With Emmett there is junk food and blanket forts while they watch a movie or show. After the fourth day of lying on the couch she watches as her aunt walks around the kitchen, preparing coffee and lunches for the days when she asks.

"The other day when Olaf said my parents died because they were mortal? Wouldn't my parents also be gods?" Kambria asks. There had been no talk of Olaf's visit, no talk of her parents, and no talk of anything after she returned. And now Ruby is slowing down in the kitchen, looking anxious as she bites her lower lip. She gestures for Kambria to sit down and with a sigh begins to tell her.

"Both of your parents are—well were gods. Your mother, Sharon was the reincarnation of Zisa and your father Grant was the reincarnation of Týr. While Sharon loved it, Grant was not so crazy about it. Your older brother Jayden and your sister Kathryn were like your mother and didn't mind. In fact they looked very forward to their twenty first birthdays. It was around the time that Jayden was seventeen and Kathryn fourteen, your mother became pregnant with you."

"The marriage was in shambles from years of arguing, financial problems. And they weren't idiots; they knew a baby wouldn't save the marriage. So they divorced and it was agreed that your father would have custody of you; raising you in a neutral household and that when the time came the choice would be yours. He made the choice to become mortal with my help; moved out and finalized the divorce."

"After you were born he met your stepmother and she bonded with him, with you and things just fell into place there. Jayden and Kathryn visited you and your father quite often until your mother forbid it. She was quite angry with him, felt he had turned his back on the gods and was weak for what he did. And when your siblings were old enough and decided they wanted to follow after your father, Sharon had an utter fit. She disowned your brother and sister and cut off ties with your father and you."

"Jayden and Kathryn are mortal? They never talked about it with me…I never talked with them about anything I can remember." Kambria says weakly.

"I imagine not what with the age gap. Jayden and Kathryn are busy with their own lives. Jayden's a stay-at-home father with two children and another on the way; Kathryn runs her own business. They tried to stay in touch at first but life got in the way and well Kambria in a way they blame you for the divorce. It's not your fault of course but they want something, someone to blame and chose you."

"So my mother is alive then?"

"Alive, bitter and resentful."

"What are they like Jayden and Kathryn? I mean what they look like. I saw photos of them at mom and dads but they only went up to about high school."

"They don't look a thing like you. You'll have to see for yourself at the funeral if they show up."

* * *

Jayden and Kathryn look almost identical; Jayden the male version of Kathryn and Kathryn the female version of Jayden.

Jayden has a sharp, pointed nose and high cheekbones. His dark black hair is pulled back into a bun with small tendrils escaping. His eyes are nearly as dark as his hair and everything about him from the slightly wrinkled suit to the askew tie screams 'dad'.

Kathryn has the same facial features as Jayden, her jawline softer and her hair shot through with streaks of gray. She doesn't look up from her phone, typing madly. Even as Ruby introduces them she barely lifts her head.

"Have the police got any leads on who murdered dad?" At Jayden's question Kathryn lifts her head and blinks owlishly.

"No, no new leads. And the autopsy results didn't show anything except for a benign tumor in his stomach." He looks disappointed but doesn't say anything as he walks away towards a statue of the Virgin Mary. Kathryn lingers for a moment, opening her mouth then closing it.

"Jayden's never liked emotional things: weddings, funerals, season finales of shows. I'm the one who handles those things better I guess you could say. Are you going to be sitting with us—well sitting with me?" The funeral is getting ready to start, with everyone sitting down, wiping at their faces and sniffling. Her mother's family has already come around to hug her, kiss her and tell her how sorry they are; Ruby already checked on her and Emmett hovers nearby waiting for her.

"No I think that I'll stay with Jayden and do whatever it is he's doing." Kathryn doesn't look surprised as she nods and with a quick kiss to Kambria's forehead goes to join the others. Kambria wanders towards Jayden who now kneels before the statue with his hands folded and his bead bowed.

"Sure have missed you kid." Jayden says quietly.

"Auntie told me that you became mortal."

"Yes but it wasn't that easy. I didn't just wake up, decide that I didn't want to be a god anymore and become mortal. Though mom seems to think of it that way. We tried telling her that it wasn't out of anger or hatred or anything towards her. It was our choice just like it was her choice."

"Would you take it back if it meant that you could a part of mom's life? And that things might be okay between you two?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with us. Even if we walked up to her, screamed mom and showed her pictures she wouldn't care." Kambria can hear the minister in the other room; his voice calm and unbreaking even as sniffles and sobs come from the audience of people.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear n

o evil, for You are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table for me in the presence of my enemies."

"Surely goodness and loving kindness will follow me all the days of my life. And I will dwell in the house of The Lord forever." Jayden finishes and crosses himself as a resounding amen comes from the other room.

* * *

The funeral itself is not what's bad but what comes after it. Kambria is forced to endure friend after friend, family member after family member all telling her about how sorry they are and to hug them. Jayden and Kathryn play the part alongside her, smiling and nodding, accepting the apologies quietly.

"Guys there's food in here you know. And I'm sure that people would love to see you all." Ruby says gently when the three siblings remain unmoving on the couch. Jayden is the first one to stand up, straightening his wrinkled jacket and looking apologetic.

"I can't stay aunt Ruby. I have to get home you know before the boys have my wife ripping hair out." The joke falls flat as he tries to give them a weak smile.

"Kat will you be staying?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah but I can only stay for a little while. I think that I'll go have a smoke real quick auntie." And with that Kathryn disappears too.

"Ty is here and so are the others. They wanted to pay their respects." Ruby says gently.

"I may as well meet the family huh?" Kambria asks flatly and follows her aunt into the backyard where everyone mills about. She finds her place besides Ty who stands away from the rest of the people.

"How's your hand?" He asks.

"Still blistered, still leaking and still hurts like a mother. Aside from that I found out my siblings are mortals and very distant."

"Sounds like a funeral."

"Sounds about right."

Kambria stands beside Ty and watches as everyone else eats, drinks and talks. Some of them talk quietly, some of them not so much. And she hears every word.

"Poor girl was stiff as a board when I hugged her…"

"Seems like she's in shock…"

"Such a tragedy."

"What's going to become of the girl?" At this Ty turns towards her with a sympathetic grimace.

"They're all right you know. As for what's going to become of me—there is always the option of mortality."

"No, not for you there's not." Ty shakes his head.

"What do you mean not for me?"

"Eir is companion to Frigg who we need to find for Axl. If he finds her then, our powers can be restored because if he dies then we all die. We need you to help us if you can find her. It's necessary."

"Oh Lord this being a god thing just gets better and better doesn't it?" Kambria mutters as the young man walks up. He's the same one from the hospital bed and looks nervous as he sticks his hand out.

"I'm Axl Johnson. I wanted to thank you for saving my life. And that I'm,"

"Don't say you're sorry about my parents and what a great man my father was or how hardworking my mother was. Please I've heard it enough to last me a lifetime." Kambria's tone is tight.

"I won't do that then. Would your however like to come over for a beer one night? You know get to know your fellow gods on a personal level."

"Do I have to heal you at the end of the night?"

"No."

"Then sure. And I reserve all rights to steal Ty away so that we may sit in silence and stare at each other." Kat comes up, interrupting any more chances of conversation.

"Sorry for interrupting but I am in desperate need of talking with Kambria. Come on I have something to give you." Kat tugs her back into the living room and digs through her purse, muttering and cursing until she digs up a very worn and torn up cardboard box.

"I found these the last time I went to moms. She told me that I could have them but they really belong to you." Kambria removes the lid and feels her chest tighten up as she stares down at the contents of the box. There are sonograms spread throughout the box, name clippings and their meanings, pictures of her as a newborn, of her mother and father holding her, of her siblings holding her.

"You have red hair like mom." Kat says softly as Kambria lifts a photo of herself; covered in a mixture of vernix and blood; her mouth open in a wail with a shock of red hair. She doesn't notice her hand shaking until the photo falls back into the box.

"Oh, my effect on women grows stronger yet. I've made them start shaking." Kambria grits her teeth at the voice, turning to find the same man from Ty's standing there.

"Well aren't you just a cutie? Too bad I bat for the other team sweetie." Kat says as she gives him a quick once over. She turns back towards Kambria and again kisses her forehead as she grabs her purse.

"I have to go now; got work to do and such. But if you ever want to you know…Hangout or do something then auntie has my number." And like that she's gone, leaving Kambria alone with a boxful of baby photos and the god of poetry looking her up and down.

* * *

Vernix is the waxy, white kind of cottage cheese looking covering on newborn babies skin. And the minister was reading/reciting Psalm 23:5. Don't get too excited about these frequent updates, I'm just on a roll with this story right now.

On a serious note though if you're divorced and have children NEVER and I mean never take out the anger directed towards your ex on the child. In any way.

DragonGatz: Ty is my baby :3 and I'm so torn between 'I can make his life better...' or 'just destroy it and everything he holds dear'. I'm thinking of starting a story for him lol, I have bits and pieces of plot but it's not really forming an idea yet. I think that I'll read your story whenever I get a chance and good luck to you too! I'm taking fourteen hours and it's kicking my ass a lot of days.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you bat for the other team as well? Because I'll be honest, I'm planning to make my cock your destiny." Everything about this man screams cocky from the way he leans against the wall to the smirk on his face.

"Are you now? That's quite the ambition considering you don't have a chance in hell with me." His face doesn't fall, the smirk remaining in place as he lifts his beer to his lips.

"Take a lesson from your grandfather. The way to a woman's heart is to surf and then smoke some pot together. Followed by a little strawberry pie." Ruby says as she steps into the room, Olaf trailing behind her.

"Let's not forget some sex on the beach. I see you made some strawberry pie today, does that mean I can expect a sequel of our first time together?" Olaf asks, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Behave yourself Olaf and maybe we'll get a little pie. And if you're good then we can have a little bit more." Kambria is torn between wincing with disgust and laughing at the look on the blonde man's face. Ruby and Olaf both have easy smiles on their faces, their touches warm and light. It's nothing she's ever seen between Ruby and her uncle, their touches much closer than she'd ever seen them.

"I'm torn between being uncomfortable and throwing up in my mouth because it's so sweet." The man says quietly.

"I met Olaf in the seventies. We saw _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, got high on the beach together. Lost my virginity to him and then we had the most wonderful strawberry pie." Ruby says.

"Your aunt makes the best strawberry pies. Used to eat them all the time when we got high together." Olaf continues.

"As sweet as this is I think I'll go get wasted and see if I can bend a mortal to my will." The man says and with a final grimace at Ruby and Olaf leaves the room.

"So I see that you met Anders." Olaf says.

"Yeah, I did. You know auntie I think that I'll go lay down for a little while. Have some strawberry pie for me huh?" Kambria slips past them and towards her bedroom. She doesn't bother changing out of her funeral clothes as she lays down, tugging the covers up over her head. Downstairs there's still talking and the occasional laugh. Kambria listens for a while and then slowly drifts off.

* * *

Kambria spends most of the next few days sleeping, waking up for a quick pee and maybe something to eat or drink. She wanders to the shower, throwing her wrinkled clothes into a corner then climbing back into bed. On the fourth day though, Ruby shakes her awake.

"I'm fine sleeping in these clothes you know." Kambria mutters sleepily and tries to shrug off Ruby. It's all in vain as Ruby is relentless, shaking her harder and harder until finally Kambria sits up with a groan.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up. What is the problem?"

"You've been sleeping since the funeral. It's time for you to get up and go to Ander's. Olaf told me the story over the phone but he sounded high as hell and I just know he wants strawberry pie. I got the gist of it though and you need to possibly heal someone and then determine if she is Frigg."

"Can I at least brush my teeth first?"

"No time for that. Come on now, I got clothes for you." Ruby practically shoves her out the door, handing her a pair of shoes as they climb into the car. Kambria sits in the back, wiggling out of her funeral dress and tossing the clothes into the front seat.

"Why is there pie in here?"

"Olaf wanted pie."

"You can remember to grab some strawberry pie but not to get me a fresh bra?"

"Priorities Kambria. Right now let's focus on the fact that Axl possibly killed a girl and you may need to heal someone. Or help us all hide a body." The words 'heal someone' make Kambria stop dressing. She lifts the shirt from her head, feeling nauseous as her aunt continues to drive.

"Auntie I can't heal anyone mortal. I don't even know if I can heal any gods without a problem."

"Like Emmett told you in the hospital Kambria: 'if you can't trust yourself to not kill him then trust me.' you're not in a situation like before. You can do this." She says quietly as they come to a stop. Kambria tugs her shirt over her head, still feeling nauseous as she follows Ruby in the house.

They're greeted by the Johnsons who wear varying expressions of worry and annoyance. Axl stands naked; holding a pillow if front of himself as he gestures for her to follow.

"We uh, we didn't want to touch her. You know, just in case she really was dead and please can you just not let her die? I don't want to remember losing my virginity like this." Lying in the bed unmoving is a young, blonde haired woman. Kambria lifts a couple pieces of her hair, pushing them away from her face which remains peaceful.

"Can you tell me her name?"

"It's Karla."

"All right Karla, I am going to touch you now." Kambria warns and brings the tips of her middle and index finger to her forehead. There's nothing at first, no tingling or burning. No blood thankfully. The tingle comes shooting down her arm and straight into her fingers. Kambria grits her teeth and inhales sharply.

"Breathe, you're not hurting her." Ty reminds her.

"Is it even working?" Kambria demands.

"Her chest is rising and falling again. Let me try something now." Kambria stands on shaky legs and makes a hasty retreat out of the bedroom, Ruby following after her. She makes it into the kitchen and leans up against the counter, sighing.

"When is the exhaustion after healing someone going to stop?" Kambria asks. Ruby doesn't answer at first, moving around the kitchen and grabbing things to plate up the strawberry pie.

"I didn't even brush my teeth this morning…" Kambria mutters as Ruby hands a plate.

"Yeah well that will cover up the smell. And I can't tell you that because I don't know. I think your powers depend on the situation. Right now you handled it like a true goddess, graceful, gentle and reassuring."

"Your aunt is right you know, oh Ruby. I knew I could always count on you for some strawberry pie. How I love you." Olaf says.

"Mmm, I love you. So is the girl okay?"

"Yeah, Ty managed to shock her awake with his powers and now she's just embarrassed and wondering what's going on." Mike says.

"Did you feel any connections to that girl? Like she could be Frigg?" Kambria felt one and it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, churning her stomach. She shoves another bite of pie into her mouth and shakes her head.

"Not really. She was just some unbreathing girl who needed help." Kambria says stiffly, ending any chances of conversation. For a while they all settle into silence, eating and trying to ignore Axl's anxious voice coming from the bedroom.

When he slips out it's with a now conscious Karla who looks embarrassed as she slips out the front door. Axl lingers by the door for a minute then sighs and comes into the kitchen, glaring at Anders as he does so.

"That was a stupid idea you know." Axl snaps.

"At least you got laid." He gives his brother a final glare and turns towards Kambria, a nervous expression crossing his face.

"Could I talk to you alone? Please." Kambria ignores the elbow in her side from Ruby as she follows after Axl into the bedroom. He closes the door and turns towards her, opening and then closing his mouth. Finally he sighs and the question comes spilling out.

"Why did you say that? I mean why did you tell Karla that you were going to touch her now?"

"I was dating a guy a few months ago. I used to spend the nights at his house or he would spend them at my house on weekends. He was the one I lost my virginity to and I remember waking up in this strange bed and forgetting where I was. Only that there was this person standing over me and talking."

"He touched my shoulder and I just panicked. I couldn't remember who he was, where I was, why I was naked or why this strange man touched me with no warning. When I finally calmed down and was coherent enough to talk and focus, he was telling me I had to get out. Turned out I was one of many girlfriends and his wife was home. I got dressed, promised to sneak out the window and then waited until he was in the shower to tell his wife. I don't like being touched if I'm groggy or just woke up without warning. Otherwise I set myself into fight or flight mode."

"You sound like Anders nightmare in a way. Finding out that he's leading all these women on and outing him to his wife. Not that it's a bad thing, you should do that."

"The best part wasn't telling his wife but the reactions that my dad and aunt had. We were driving home and I mentioned it. My aunt just slams on the brakes, grabbed her pepper spray from her purse and I quote 'let's go get that son of a bitch'. "

"I've seen your aunt angry. She once dragged Mike and Anders by their ears to our grandfather because they stole their 'let's get high together pie.' Their punishment was to watch them get high; eat the pie and then dance. Can I ask you something again? Why did you heal Karla if you knew there was a chance of her…?"

"I try not to think about my parents or that man. My paternal grandparents passed away when I was still a baby and my dad had no siblings. But my mom's parents are still alive and that's the thing about it—I took a child away from them. I took someone's friend, child, niece, nephew, cousin. They've been gutted by a loss that has no answers about what happened or why they're dead. And I just pictured Karla's parents or brother or sister or whatever waking up and seeing her face on the news. Of waiting day after day, feeling gutted but having no answers."

"If we didn't need you then would you become mortal? If you could."

"I don't know. A part of me wants to scream yes that I would in a heartbeat. That I wish I could do it now. But then I look at my aunt, at Ty. My aunt's gift is what protects me, what protects my uncle, my cousin. I look at Ty who has more of a curse than a gift like I do."

"And when I look at my aunt, there's this love in her eyes for Olaf, for you and your brothers, for me. She's scared about the day that she'll die and can't protect us anymore. Then I see her look at Olaf and it's like all the fears gone. As for Ty, I'm quite honestly scared shitless. But he gives me courage and makes the ever looming possibilities of death not seem so scary."

"Yeah, I can see it." Axl agrees quietly.

"Shall we go see if there's any pie left?" Kambria suggests and opens the door. She's nearly knocked backwards as Mike, Anders and Ty fall through the doorway.

"So then Kambria, Ty here was going to ask you to go to the bar with him. For a beer or two but said he can't. So would you go to the bar with him?" Anders asks, clapping a hand over Ty's mouth.

"Or at least give him your number so I can stop looking at him making moon eyes at you." Mike grumbles as he stands up.

"Sure. I'd love to grab a beer with you." Kambria says. Anders grins satisfied and stands up. Ty remains on the ground, pressing his face into the floor as the others file down the hallway.

"Are you going to get up anytime?" Kambria asks.

"No I think I'll lay face down in a puddle of my own emotional vomit."

"Well then I'll join you." And they lay face down on the floor together, neither one talking until the sounds of laughter emerge from the living room. Kambria turns her face towards Ty's, raising an eyebrow.

"Shall we go check on them?"

"Yeah, I've had enough of own vomit." As they stand up they're hit in the face with the smell of pot. From the living room the laughter only grows louder, accompanied now by a soft smacking sound and music blaring.

"Oh Jesus they're doing it on the couch." Axl mutters and motions for them to hurry up and join them.

Sitting on the couch is Olaf with Ruby over his knee, clutching a plate of strawberry pie to her chest.

"You're not supposed to enjoy spankings Ruby." Olaf laughs.

"Well then maybe you should do it harder."

"Why are they spanking each for the love of God?" Ty finally manages to ask, looking disgusted.

"At least it's not on your couch." Anders mutters with a shudder.

* * *

I have class here in about 45 minutes or so and have some stuff to do before that. So I'll edit after I get done with class around eleven. I shared my headcanon with EquusGold last night about Olaf and Ruby.

They met around in the seventies after Olaf took her on a date and she lost her virginity to him. They just had a connection together and had many adventures involving pot, strawberry pie and doing the Time Warp. Then she met Benjamin. While she loved Olaf she knew that he could never really provide her with the life she wanted. They remain very close and have a very flirty relationship.I will definitely go into more details on their relationship later because they are so much fun together to play with.

And I know that I am not completely following the episodes and am just kind of implying or referencing the events. To go through the entire thing is exhausting and time consuming. It's easier for me to do it this way.

I also promise this will eventually be Anders/Kambria but I do not like the whole 'we just met and I love you so much' thing. It will happen eventually but it will take some time for us to reach that point. With lots of blood, sweat and tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Symptoms associated with illness: vomiting. **

* * *

"How come you look so nervous Ty? It's not like you haven't been in our house before." Ruby says.

"I know. I'm not nervous about that but about the fact she's going to be freezing for half the night." Ty says as Kambria steps into the room, tugging on her jacket. The smile she gives him is an easy one as she stands next to him.

"No I won't. I have Raynaud's; I'm so used to the cold that I never feel it anymore." Ty's face gives way to a relaxed smile as he removes his hands from his pockets, letting his hands settle beside hers.

"You look nice auntie. What are you doing tonight?" Kambria asks, eyeing her aunt's dress and makeup.

"Olaf is coming over but we should be finished up by the time you get home. Now go little birds, fly into the world of adulthood and get nice and liquored up." Ruby says ushering them out the door. As it closes behind them, the sounds of excited, high pitched humming leak through the wood.

"I really don't want to think about what they'll be doing. So shall we go?" Ty asks, gesturing towards his car.

"That makes two of us. Please lead the way."

The first thing that Ty does when they get in the car is turn the heat up, looking at Kambria apologetically as he does it.

"That's the downside of being the god of everything cold and dark. I can make the temperature drop and affect others around me. But I don't feel it." Kambria turns it down; ignoring the anxious glance he tosses at her.

"I already told you that I don't really notice the cold. And besides I don't feel the cold with you right now so don't worry about it. Now tell me what Anders and Mike were talking about. Wanting to ask me out to drinks but being too nervous and then making moon eyes at me, huh?"

"The god of everything dark and cold does not make moon eyes."

"Oh yes, he just lays face down in a pool of his own emotional vomit. Not good places to lay you know? Emotions do this thing making you feel all soft and safe then wrap themselves around your throat and squeeze the life out of you."

"Is that your take on love?"

"Sometimes it is."

"Well hopefully there is no emotional vomit tonight. As far as I know I am a calm albeit hungry drunk." Ty says as he pulls up to the bar.

"I just share with everyone how I feel about them. And it can either be warm, fuzzy feelings or how much I hate you. Once it was about how badly I wanted to choke them out for breathing my air."

"Well I look forward to hearing what you think of me."

The bar isn't crowded but not empty either. There are a few couples, some friends and a couple loners sitting at the bar and nursing beers while scanning the people without anyone on their arms. Ty and Kambria end up in a corner, both of them nursing beers and talking. Kambria is on the second half of hers when she notices that Ty is turning paler, leaning up against the wall for support.

"Are you feeling all right Ty?" Kambria asks concernedly.

"Yeah, I just don't feel very well." He coughs once. Twice. Clears his throat, gags and then leans forward vomiting. The worst of it splashes on their shoes and jeans as others turn to look at them, groaning with disgust and moving away from them. Ty looks mortified as he covers his mouth and edges around her, running towards the bathroom. Mike comes over with a mop, his brow furrowed with worry.

"I suppose I should go check on him huh?" Mike asks as Kambria takes the mop from him.

"Go ahead; I'll clean the worst of this up." With a deep breath through her mouth Kambria sets to work, ignoring the stares and wrinkled noses that come from the people around her until Mike returns.

"Well aside from being embarrassed and freezing the bathroom he's fine. Want me to call a cab?"

"Yeah and get some plastic bags for us. And you might want to put an out of order sign up on the bathroom." Kambria says, heading towards the bathroom where a flushed Ty stands.

"Mike is going to call us a cab." Kambria says gently. Ty opens his mouth to reply then stops, covering his mouth as he turns and hurries back into the bathroom.

* * *

The cab ride is a quiet one. Ty mumbles his address then promptly grabs a bag and sticks his face into it. Kambria wordlessly takes bag after bag until the cab driver stops outside of Ty's. She hands over the money and follows Ty out of the cab.

"You didn't have to pay him, you know. I've got money and it's the least I can do for throwing up on you…And ruining the night."

"Save your money for Mike since you froze his bathroom. Besides nothing is ruined just because you got sick. It's payback for the time I threw up on my prom date in high school." Kambria says lightly.

Inside of Ty's she leads him to the couch, lying him down and dragging over a trashcan. He's pale and sweaty, clutching the edges of the trashcan with a clenched jaw. Kambria settles on the arm of the sofa, looking down at Ty.

"Anything I can do?"

"It's my fault for not eating anything. I haven't felt all that hot for the past couple days anyways, probably the flu or some shit…You should go home or else I'll just get you sick."

"You're so punny Ty. And as the goddess of healing I'm not sure I can get sick. That and I would rather not see my aunt and Olaf doing whatever it is they're doing."

"You can use the shower if you want and borrow some of my clothes. I don't think I'll be moving from here so you can take my bed."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Ty only groans and presses his face down into the sofa.

"Okay then, I guess not. Just yell for me if you need anything." Kambria says and despite his protests that she's fine puts a glass of water by him before she goes to shower.

Wrapping a towel around herself, Kambria gathers her clothes and shoes, wandering out to the living room.

"Ty, I'm sorry I forgot to ask. But where…" She trails off. Ty's eyes are closed; his limbs sprawled out as he snores quietly. Dropping her clothes onto the floor she wanders over and takes his shoes off and wanders away. After finding his room she grabs a pillow and blanket, putting both of them on the couch with Ty. He doesn't move, his snoring unchanging. She thinks nothing of her clothes on the floor as she wanders back to Ty's room. She forgets about them completely as she slips one of his shirts on and some sweatpants, climbing into the bed and closing her eyes. She doesn't think about them until the next morning when she wakes up to laughter.

"Grandpa shut up. We didn't do—I don't know how they got there." Ty is shouting over the laughter of Olaf. Kambria sighs and rolls over, stretching as she sits up. She stops halfway, staring at Anders who smirks at her in the doorway.

"Did Ty freeze you out last night so you had to sleep in here?"

"It's amazing how warm he feels once he's actually inside." Kambria says and with a stretch ducks past Anders, ignoring the smirk on his face.

* * *

If it tells you all how excited I am about this story I already have the ending planned and a sequel in the making. I had a scene I originally intended to use for this chapter but it wasn't working. So I hope to have it in next chapter.

And if you've noticed that her uncle hasn't really made a huge appearance in the story there's a reason for that. I promise there's a method to my madness. And Ty made a pun...


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after the disastrous night at the bar Kambria wakes up to the sounds of singing mixed with grumbling and the smell of pies cooking. She lies there for a few minutes, trying in vain to fall back asleep as the grumbling grows louder and louder. She wanders downstairs to find Ruby in the kitchen dumping a pie into the trashcan. In the trashcan are several others; the counter covered with flour, eggs, boxes of strawberries and even a bottle of tequila, complete with a small plate of limes chopped in half.

"Auntie did something happen with Olaf?" Kambria asks Ruby who stuffs a lime wedge into her mouth.

"What makes you say that?" She asks through a grimace.

"Maybe the fact that there are several strawberry pies dumped in the trashcan, you're drinking tequila at ten in the morning and you were singing "Hopelessly Devoted to You" while you do so. Where are Uncle Benjamin and Emmett at?"

"Benjamin is already at work and Emmett left this morning for a camping trip with his friends."

"So then did something happen with Olaf when he was over?"

"Kambria the reason I married Benjamin was because he was something stable, something constant. I loved him so much for that reason. There were others of course but that was one of the big ones. When I smoked pot on a beach and braided hair for money, Benjamin was encouraging me to get a real job. Olaf wanted to smoke pot with me, get drunk together and braid hair with me."

"While I did drugs with Olaf and got wasted Benjamin would follow us. And at the end of the night he would make sure I got home safe. Sometimes Olaf and I would get separated and not be able to find each other for hours or for days. And even though Benjamin could see and feel how much I loved Olaf, how devoted I was to him, he still loved me. And Olaf, the bad thing about him, about being Baldr reborn is that he doesn't age. I could never have the life I wanted with him. I could never get what I wanted."

"He gave me away at my wedding and told me how happy he was for me. Later he got married to this woman and had a son. He had a son Kambria, he married her. It didn't hurt that he was married, that he had a child with her but that he chose to have that life with someone else. That the life I had wanted so badly couldn't be given to me. I remember getting the invitation, going outside, gripping my head and just screaming. I didn't talk to him for over a year." The flour on the counter is now mixing with tears as Ruby grips the counter for support. Kambria stands frozen, unsure of how to help, how to comfort her. Grabbing hold of the bottle Ruby tilts her head back, swallowing gulp after gulp of tequila until finally she slams the bottle down on the counter.

"You know I think that I'm going to take a nap, leave this mess I'll get it later. Take my phone, it has Ty's and the other boys' numbers on it, call one of them and see if they want to do something. Or call Emmett, I just need to lie down." This time as she walks away she sings "There Are Worse Things I Could Do" leaving Kambria with a knot in her stomach.

She cleans up the mess and turns off the oven, trying to ignore the knot that seems to be growing larger with each passing second. Kambria finally picks up Ruby's phone with a small sigh, scrolling through her contacts. She goes over Axl, Anders and Mike, stopping finally on Ty's. It rings three times before he finally picks up, sounding out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ty, it's Kambria. My aunt is kind of busy today so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do something together."

"I'm sorry Kambria but I'm busy and I'm still not really over my sickness." There's a shushing sound and then a high pitched giggle. Kambria hangs up without saying goodbye, turning the phone face down. She ignores its vibrating as she changes clothes and leaves Ruby a note, going out to her car.

* * *

Kambria feels like she's on autopilot as she drives with the radio turned off. The drive to her parents' house is a familiar one, slow and silent. The closer she gets to the house the more anxious she becomes, her breathing shallow as she comes to a stop. The police tape has been taken down, the door no longer locked. Kambria stands in front of the door, lifting her hand to grab the doorknob.

_ "We've failed to find any evidence ma'am." _

_ "We deeply apologize for your loss but there are no leads." _

_ "The house is livable if you wish to return. We'll call…" _

Kambria wraps her hand around the doorknob and steps into the house, her heart giving a traitorous skip as she looks at the spot where her parents lay. The floor and walls have been scrubbed clean, no more signs of death here. The smell of cleaning products hangs heavy in the air, everything in the same place it was as the night of their death. Kambria steps over the spots where their bodies used to lay, stopping to look at their last family photo; each of them wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and wearing identical smiles.

"It's funny how things work out isn't it?" Kambria spins around on her heel, heart thumping in her chest. Standing in the doorway is a petite, skinny woman. She wears a baseball cap, shadowing her face, a bun resting at the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry? Do I know you…Or?"

"New neighbor but I recognize you from the papers. It's funny how one day you're just living your life, happy as can be and then the next, the world is ripped out from under your feet. Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself, name is Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you Charlotte, I'm Kambria."

"I heard your story in the news a few days before I moved here. From what I've heard your parents were quite the people."

"Yes, they were." Kambria says tightly. Beneath her baseball cap a small smile spreads across Charlotte's face.

"Perhaps I'll be seeing you around Kambria." Charlotte spins on her heel and practically bounces down the steps, walking off. Kambria stands and tries to ignore the knots in her stomach as she looks back at the photo.

"Kambria? What are you doing here?"

"At least you're a familiar voice." Kambria says quietly as she turns to look at Anders who now stands in the doorway.

"There was a woman here just a few minutes ago or seconds I don't know how long I've been standing here. But there was some creepy woman named Charlotte. She spoke in riddles and was really, really creepy. What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding work of course, Dawn can handle things for a few minutes after all. I have much more pressing matters to attend to."

"Such as getting the next woman you see into your bed?"

"That's on the schedule but first it's figuring out what happened all of your bite. By now you've usually attempted to knock my ego down a couple pegs. But you've barely given me anything."

"It's been a…Emotional morning. I'm having second thoughts about a lot of things right now. It was here you know that it happened." She lowers her voice and gestures towards the floor between them.

"What was it like when it happened?"

"It was the scariest feeling ever. I was so tired one second and just wanted to get home, shower, send my friend a text to tell her daughter happy birthday again then fall into bed. And this stranger grabbed me and everything in my mind just screamed at me: 'run, run, run as fast as you can' and even when I did it didn't feel fast enough. It was like all these monsters were after me and nobody could see them but me."

"When I was a kid, my dad used to check under my bed for monsters. I begged him to do it even when I was turning nine. And he still did it—I found myself doing it the other night. I was so worried I could find something under the bed, in my closet or I would turn around and it would be there."

"You ever think you watch too many horror movies Kambria?"

"You ever think you talk a little too much Anders?"

"Sometimes I do but then I kiss the woman who's destiny lies in my bed and then she's the one doing all the talking."

"Is she asking if that's all then laughing too hard to get anything but the phrases: 'I can't and are you serious' Anders?"

"Oh, you truly do wound me Kambria. Glad to see not all of your bite has been lost." His gaze drifts towards the picture by her hand.

"Are you going to move back in?"

"No, it's too empty. The thing about my aunt and uncles is that it's never empty. Even if you're alone, you can feel that Ruby or Benjamin or Emmett has been in the room. I'll probably take a few things—my dad's work shirts and some pictures and my mom's hairbrush…"

"You should smell any clothes you take. Their smell is on them and sometimes you can memorize them—just a thought." Anders offers her a soft smile.

"I'll keep them in mind. I should probably get back home before my aunt sings the entire soundtrack of _Grease _loud enough for everyone to hear." Kambria picks up the picture and tucking it under her arm heads for the car. She pauses at the driver's door, looking back at Anders.

"Thank you by the way. Now go and get back to work before you have to suffer the pain of women discovering your ego is the only big thing about you." With a final smile at Anders she gets into the car and drives home, still on autopilot.

* * *

When she gets home there are no pies cooking, no tequila, and no light. The blinds are closed and the lights turned off with only the gentle ticking of a fan overhead. Kambria checks on Ruby only to find her curled up beneath the blankets on her bed, her breathing steady and even. For a while Kambria lingers in the doorway then wanders back downstairs to once more do a scrub down of the kitchen, destroying any lingering evidence of the pies.

By the time she's scrubbed the house down the sun is setting and she's preparing to go to bed. Ruby hasn't budged from her bed and her uncle is still gone, leaving Kambria to sit on the couch. She clutches a pillow to her middle, listening to the ticking of the fan overhead. When the knock comes she thinks it's a part of a dream. Until the knock comes again and she forces herself to get up; smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes as she walks.

Ty stands on the front porch, looking sheepish as he holds out a boquet of flowers. It's a variety of roses, all of them varying colors and shapes.

"They were all out of sorry I'm an asshole flowers." Ty says quietly as he holds them up. When Kambria just stares at him he shifts uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

"I tried calling back but nobody answered."

"Thank you Ty but you're still not over your sickness. I wouldn't want to catch it or have you get worse." Kambria's smile is tight as she closes the door. Ty lingers outside the door, ice creeping up the stems of the roses.

* * *

I realize that I forgot to explain in the last chapter what Raynaud's is. Arteries in the body narrow and limit the blood supply to certain areas. I have it and it's not uncommon for both me and my dad during the winter to have numb, purple hands and feet. My hands and my feet often turn purple, my feet are numb right now. But it's not painful usually, just kind of irritating for the people it affects.

Also double update! If you can't tell I have watched Grease today and have a small obsession going on. It's almost midnight so editing will come later.

EquusGold: Was it because your shipping senses were tingling?


	8. Chapter 8

Kambria spends the next few days cleaning her house. It starts up in the attic, sneezing at the amounts of dust and stale air that overruns it. She takes box after box downstairs, her back aching all over by the time she brings the last one down. She drops it with a groan, bending backwards in an attempt to pop her back. She sighs at the satisfying cracking as she straightens back up. The relief is quickly replaced by an icy feeling in her stomach as she turns to face the open doorway of the house. Charlotte stands there again, a smile on her face as she looks around at all of the boxes. When she meets Kambria's eye she nods but says nothing.

"Moving back in…Kambria was it?"

"No, I'm cleaning things out. I've got to decide what will be coming with me and what I can put in storage. The house will go up after that."

"Oh, that's a shame. I was hoping to get to know you better. Now if you would riddle me this: what's white, powdery and sends you for a rocket ride in the sky?"

"I'm not a fan of riddles."

"Shame that. I take it then you're not a big fan of cocaine either, huh? Something white, powdery to take you for a little rocket ride in the sky."

"No, I'm afraid not."

"So you're different than your friends huh?" At Kambria's blank expression her smile widens, bordering towards a pout.

"Those little friends of yours, I saw one the other day. Fun to play with, you know?"

"You're creepy, you know that Charlotte?"

"I'm nothing more than a concerned neighbor dear. If someone is going to be moving in here I certainly don't want them to be drug users or ones who lead women on. It's not a nice thing to do you know. Oh, here comes one now." Charlotte steps aside as Ty comes up to the doorway. He looks between them, at the smile on Charlotte's face and at Kambria's stiff shoulders.

"I never took you as one to hang out with his type." Charlotte says, eyeing Ty distastefully.

"My type? I don't even know who you are." Ty says defensively.

"Repairmen I mean. You seem more of a firefighter kind of girl Kambria. Well I hope to see you again." With a wave of her hand and one last distasteful look at Ty, she turns and bounces down the steps. As soon as she's gone Kambria lets herself fall back against a stack of boxes, breathing shallow and uneven.

"Close the door. Ty, close it now." Kambria snaps at him. Ty does as she tells him to, walking towards her hesitantly.

"Are you okay?"

"No that woman is insane. She talks in riddles and I am starting to think she has an obsession with me."

"Do you even know who she is?"

"New neighbor apparently, knows me from the papers. She's a creepy woman though. She was talking in riddles about cocaine and more or less that she saw you outside my aunt's a few days ago."

"Have you talked to Ruby about this?"

"No, she's been busy diving her time between moping and working." Ty places his hands on her shoulders and she sighs, letting her head fall back.

"Okay, go upstairs and take a shower, try to calm down. Take as long as you need and then come back downstairs."

* * *

Kambria spends nearly an hour in the shower, leaning back against the tile wall even after the water runs cold. By the time she's dressed and dried her hair, her breathing still nervous, it's been nearly two hours.

She wanders towards the kitchen where the sounds of pans and baking sheets clanking together can be heard. Ty leans against the counter, scowling down some cupcakes. Kambria plucks one up and tears a chunk off as she sits down.

"Are these your 'sorry for being an asshole' cupcakes? Because honestly it takes more than that to get back in my good graces. I don't like being lied to Ty. That is the one thing that will piss me off more than anything."

"I don't have any of those cupcakes today and I'm sorry. I really am. I should have just said that I was busy and."

"That you were trying to get some and I was cock blocking you. Was that one so hard to say?" Ty opens his mouth then closes it, sighing. He comes around the counter, nervously tapping his fingers as he comes to stand in front of Kambria. He opens his mouth again then snaps it shut, shaking his head in frustration.

"Say whatever it is you are trying to say." Kambria says, lifting her cupcake to her mouth for another bite. He doesn't say it, instead leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. Kambria sits frozen for a moment then drops her cupcake, putting her hands on his shoulders. She pushes him back gently, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry Ty—I don't feel that way about you. If I've lead you to believe I do then I'm so sorry but I don't." Ty looks mortified, standing stiffly as he looks anywhere but at her. Kambria sighs and gives his shoulders a squeeze only for him to jump back as if he's been burned.

"Ty." She begins only for him to turn away, moving out of the kitchen and towards the door. Kambria walks after him, reaching to grab his arm. Ty turns quickly, grabbing hold of her hand and looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry for doing that. You haven't lead me on, I just…" Kambria hisses through her teeth, looking towards her hand. The beginnings of ice crystals are forming on her hand, spreading over her fingers. Ty drops her hand and steps away, leaning back against the wall. He covers his mouth and sinks to the ground, staring at the wall.

"It's okay, it's okay. No, it's okay Ty." Kambria says quietly as she sits down beside him, pulling him into her arms. Ty resists at first, trying in vain to lean away from her until finally he takes a shaky breath and leans into her.

"I'm so sorry." Ty manages between shaky breaths. Kambria doesn't respond, rubbing his back as she continues to hold him. They remain like that for a while until finally Ty pulls away. His face is blotchy and red, his eyes puffy as he stands up.

"You can stay if you want you know. The shower upstairs still works and I have some guys' clothes you can borrow. I need to talk to you." Ty doesn't respond only turning and walking upstairs. When Kambria hears the squeaking of the pipes she goes to set up the living room.

* * *

When Ty wanders down in clothes a size too big Kambria is waiting for him, gesturing for him to follow her to the living room. She's moved the furniture around and gathered every blanket and pillow in the house, turning it into a blanket fort.

"I used to make them every time I had a life problem. So please, follow me into the fort."

"Are boys allowed?"

"You may have cooties but I'll survive." The two crawl into the fort, Kambria settling on her stomach and facing Ty who sits up. For a while they only stare at each other, the silence more comforting than awkward.

"I guess I should ask first, what happened yesterday?" Kambria begins.

"I met another goddess by the name of Helen while I was working when you called. And I should have probably just said that huh? I kept calling back but nobody was answering and I just eventually went to go see Olaf. He pinched my ear for not hanging out with you and told me to go apologize. And that it was a useless thing pursuing Helen when she and Anders are destined for the other one."

"Olaf told me too that I was just trying to replace my feelings for you and that was an idiotic idea too. I haven't been able to feel warmth since I became Höðr until you. I'm around you and everything is warm even if everything is cold."

"Everything feels almost like summer but more like spring because it's not hot, just warmth which I thought could never be again. And you understand like my brothers can't that my powers are a curse, not a blessing." Kambria sits up, scooting towards him until their knees touch.

"Yeah, you really should have just said you were hanging out with someone. And Olaf is right—Ty, I wish that I returned your feelings and I'm sorry that I don't. But I do genuinely care for you and about you and enjoy spending time with you."

"You don't have to tell me that last part. It shows on your face." The smile that spreads across Ty's face is slow albeit genuine.

"Oh, now this is so sweet I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Ty groans and rolls his eyes as he crawls out of the fort to glare at Anders.

"What is with everyone just showing up at my house?" Kambria demands as she joins him.

"Ruby sent me here on official business. She said you left a couple days ago to clean up the house but hadn't responded to any of her texts." Kambria opens her mouth to object that she's responded to each text until she looks around the cluttered house and notices the emptiness in her pocket where the bulge of her phone usually rests.

"I lost my phone somewhere in this….Mess." She gestures towards the boxes.

"Moving back in?"

"No, I'm cleaning it out. Some stuff will go with me to Ruby's and then the rest will go into storage. House goes up for sale after that. I'm hopeful someone who has a fascination or obsession with ghosts will take it."

"Did you really make a blanket fort? Mike never made us blanket forts."

"I have this feeling Anders that you and your brothers were undeserving of blanket forts but that may just be me. Are you spending the night too?"

"Are we having a threesome?"

"Blanket forts aren't strong enough for threesomes." Kambria says dryly and slips back into the fort, leaving Ty and Anders to stand and gape.

* * *

As you all know I said I would not be following episodes directly and would probably just reference/imply the important events. Well this next chapter I will probably skip a few episodes and just give somewhat of a recap because I have a really important scene between Kambria, her aunt and uncle in which will give a view into their marriage, some of their past and her uncle's relationship with her. And there will be some about the goddesses too.

I will reference/imply the events that I've skipped over and if there's anything unclear feel free to ask.

DragonGatz: Mine is always in both as is my dads. For another person I'm not sure. Olaf and Ruby is just going to become more depressing in the next chapter. Her husband is just a straight up dick in the next chapter.

EquusGold: Is there any better feeling in the world then when you shut someone down? And let's remember Ty is more likely to get Anders into his ridiculous cupcakes than Kambria. :P


	9. Chapter 9

Kambria hears it on accident. It's late and she's walking down the hallway to grab a drink, her mind muddled with sleep. The past few weeks had been exhausting, including a trip to hopefully find Frigg, only to have it turn out to be a false and rather terrifying alarm. Then she'd met Eva and despite her swears to Axl and best attempts he was now going through with an engagement, one which she attempted to stop only to be snapped at that she wasn't any closer and didn't know he felt.

And now as she wanders past her aunt and uncle's room she hears the telltale sigh of annoyance from Benjamin and a sniffle from Ruby.

"Are you still crying over him? Really now Ruby, it's been weeks. There is nothing holding you two together, nothing binding you to the other one. What you're doing is selfish." Benjamin hisses, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"What I'm doing is selfish? How is what I'm doing selfish?"

"Making Olaf believe that everything will be okay; that someday you two may have something together. That you two will sit in rocking chairs, growing old together and watching your children have children and your grandchildren make you great-grandparents. Ruby that future can never be."

"You are going to turn gray and wrinkle. You're going to become old and then eventually you will die. And there will be nothing to comfort Olaf. He will watch you die and be left alone with a gaping hole with no warmth, no comfort to ease the hole you left. There will be nothing to sew it closed, to glue it shut."

"You'll be buried in the ground and Olaf will linger beside your grave, He will dwell on this earth and watch as everything around him changes. As I follow you in death, as Emmett and Kambria follow and eventually his grandchildren, one by one. Until finally if he is lucky he will find the comfort of death and then someone else will become Baldr. What you're doing Ruby is selfish. Ever since I married you each of your actions has been selfish."

"All I have done is give up everything I've ever wanted Benjamin! All I have ever done is give up everything I want so others can have them."

"Is that why you slept with your sister's husband? Were you sacrificing things then?"

"Stop it. Don't you dare talk about that with me."

Kambria doesn't hear anything else as she walks to the kitchen, her legs heavy as lead as she gulps glass after glass of water, sweat pooling under her arms. She drinks until she feels like she's going to be sick and then wanders back to her room. She's barely laid down when the knock comes quick and sharp.

"Kambria, it's your uncle. Tomorrow we're going to visit with Eva's father, three o' clock sharp."

"Okay uncle." She whispers because there is nothing else she can say.

* * *

Benjamin is true to his word. They leave an hour early the next day, both of them silent in the car. Kambria's hair is braided so tightly that it hurts. Her hands are clammy and she keeps them rubbing them on her skirt, breathing shallowly as Benjamin drives.

"It would seem that things have fallen through with Axl and Eva. I don't really consider it a shame if I'm being honest, save the girl from a lifetime of idiots. One that does nothing but smoke, another does nothing but fuck, one freezes and the other refuses to touch his powers. And let's not forget Odin who can't even find his Frigg." Benjamin snaps as he stomps on the brakes, Kambria jerking forward with the movement. She says nothing as she gets out the car, her legs stiff as they walk towards the house.

Benjamin looks relaxed; his shoulders slack as they walk. While Kambria is stiff, her breathing heavy as they're ushered into a room where Colin stands at a counter, the Johnsons facing him. The look on his face is amused as he nods at Benjamin who goes to stand beside him.

"Well don't just stand there girl, come here so I can get a better look at you." Colin says, waving the knife at Kambria.

"Should we be discussing such things out in the open Colin? I believe it would be better if we went into a different room." Benjamin says. Colin hums, setting the knife down on the cutting board and giving the Johnsons a thin lipped smile.

"Very well then. We'll be right back and then I will discuss the contract with you all." Kambria turns to walk back to them only to stop when Benjamin grabs hold of her arm, shaking his head. With a final anxious glance at the Johnsons she follows after Benjamin and Colin.

They walk into a large room with no furniture except for a small end table in the middle of the room and three chairs around it. Sitting on the table is three glasses and a bottle of whiskey which Colin immediately picks up, pouring it into two of the glasses, one which goes to Benjamin.

"I hope that we can settle this like gentlemen Colin." Benjamin says as he takes a hearty sip.

"Long as everyone cooperates. Now Kambria is it? I hear that you met one of my friends a few weeks ago by the name of Charlotte; enjoys riddles. It just so happens that I am enjoy them too and have one for you. If a woman sleeps with her brother-in-law, what would you call that?"

"An affair?"

"Betrayal is what it is. You should keep your hands to yourself and not covet what doesn't belong to you." Benjamin says, his fingers tightening around his glass.

"No, you shouldn't. Now Kambria, you know the situation: your friend Axl is having second thoughts on marrying my daughter. And should he back out of this contract then his brother Mike will die. We signed it in blood and there is no way out for them unless you sign a contract."

"And seeing how you don't belong to anyone. Your aunt has always been a fan of taking things that don't belong to her, coveting them and wanting for them. Even I'm guilty of wanting. I wanted from her and she wouldn't give it to me, scorned me for a pot smoking idiot of an oracle. You do not belong to anyone; no one covets or wants you for themselves. Except for me that is." Colin reaches into his jacket and pulls out a contract, laying it on the table.

"What better way to hurt Ruby, to get back at her, to get back at the Johnsons than to have you?" Colin continues, pushing it towards her.

"No, Ruby would never allow this and you know it. Uncle you know that she wouldn't allow this to happen."

"See Kambria that's the thing: Ruby isn't going to know about this. That's the difference between you and me: you want to use your healing for better, to help those who need it. I on the other hand am the god of justice and reconciliation. I have the power to put the world under my finger, to control it and have things go my way. You use your powers for good. I'll use mine as I see fit. Can't tell you how many years I've spent waiting for someone to come along with powers like yours. Someone I could use against Ruby, someone I could use to put under my thumb."

"All those years of marriage, all those years, you have a child together!" Kambria screams only for a hand to clap over her mouth and a hand to snake around her waist.

"Now, now there is no need for outbursts. I have a daughter but the Johnsons don't seem to think much of that now do they? It's really quite simple Kambria. You sign this contract and the Johnsons are free, no wedding, nothing. I will consider it legal and binding, stronger than any blood they could give me. Nobody gets hurt, nobody dies."

"And if you don't sign it then Colin will not accept any proposals from the Johnsons and Mike will die." Benjamin adds as Colin sets her down in a chair, tapping the contract with his finger.

"Not only Mike. You know it's amazing what a little fire can do." Colin says and lifts his hand from her mouth to shove a pen into her hand. The pen lands with a clatter on the floor and Colin sighs, gesturing towards the corner of the room. Charlotte steps into the light, a box in her hands which she turns upside down. The contents of the box spill out: photos from the night of her parents' deaths, countless pieces of paper strewn across the floor and photos of her mother and father which shatter on the floor.

"If you don't sign then we give the police these things and connect the dots for them. And you'll be helpless from a jail cell to save any of the Johnsons. Now do we have a deal?" Colin picks the pen up, dropping it on the table in front of her. She cannot open her mouth and only shakes her head, a small nod up and down as she lifts the pen. Colin waits until the pen is hovering over the signature before he asks.

"Would you like a moment to say goodbye to your freedom? You won't be seeing it again."

"Quiet Colin. Let the girl sign." Charlotte snaps, stepping on one of the photos. Kambria signs to the crunching of glass and her shaky breaths.

"It's done then." Colin announces, grabbing the contract from her and shoving it into his jacket. Benjamin stands Kambria up from the chair and like before tugs her back to the Johnsons. She leans against the counter for support, gripping it tightly as she keeps her head down.

"No need for any more negotiations gentlemen. Your dear friend here has quite a big heart if I do say so myself."

"Kambria what did you do?" Axl demands as Colin pulls the contract from his jacket, handing it over to Kambria.

"Read it."

"I, Kambria Renée Lykens, being of sound mind and body do hereby agree to sign myself over to Colin Gunderson. I pledge myself to him and agree to be at his beck and call without a question. By doing so I free the Johnsons from their marriage contract, enter under the protection of Colin Gunderson and will not speak a word of this to anyone not in this room.

By doing so will break the confidentiality of the contract and thereby put not only Colin at risk but myself as well. I understand that this contract is legal, binding and by signing this I agree to do whatever is asked of me without question, I will not deny a request. I will be protected under this contract until death take me or."

"Go on Kambria. Read it."

"Or until Mister Colin Gunderson releases me from it. Signed by Kambria Renée Lykens, daughter of Grant Flynn Lykens and Nina Michelle Pace Lykens."

"You cannot be serious, let me see that contract." Ty shouts.

"Look at it all you want. You will find exactly what Kambria just read to you." The boys scramble forward, all of them grabbing the contract and looking it over. The only one who stays behind is Olaf who meets her eye.

"Ruby?" He mouths. Kambria opens her mouth to respond only for a hand to clamp down on her shoulder, squeezing tightly. She doesn't have to turn around to know it's Benjamin and that he's smirking at Olaf.

"I can't." She whispers and closes her eyes to avoid Olaf's gaze as the boys continue to read over the contract, time and time again.

* * *

First of all let me say that I am so, so sorry for doing that. Kind of. Not that much. I am currently very stressed out about a test coming up so please guys, whatever you do to wish people luck do it because I am in severe need. Editing will come a little later.

keikei313: Thank you so much! Ty is my baby :3 and I love writing hers and Anders bickering. I have a class tomorrow that is really stressful and makes me honestly feel kind of sick afterwards. So please consider this an early birthday present :3


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: Referenced death of a child, referenced death by drunk driving, mentions of drunk driving and child abandonment**

* * *

All that Kambria can hear is shouting and the wrinkling of paper. The Johnsons keep handing the paper back and forth, grabbing her shoulders, her arms and demanding to know what she was thinking, what happened. And all she can do is shake her head as Benjamin grips her shoulder tighter and tighter, his fingers digging into the skin and threatening to leave a mark.

"Gentlemen there is no need to raise voices, our business here is done. Benjamin I hope that I can see you again soon?" Colin's voice silences them all.

"Of course, I look forward to our next meeting as does Kambria. Don't you Kambria?" She starts to nod only for him to tighten his grip enough that she hisses through clenched teeth.

"Look him in the eye Kambria."

"It will be my greatest pleasure Mr. Gunderson." Kambria's voice is a shaking whisper as she pulls away from her uncle's grip and tears out of the house. She barely makes it outside before she's hunched over, coughing and retching. Ty's hand comes to rest on the small of her back as the others come racing out behind him. Benjamin strolls leisurely towards his car, looking at Kambria with an unimpressed glance.

"I expect that you five can give her a ride home?" Benjamin reaches for his car door only to be stopped by Olaf.

"What is this about? What happened in that room?" Olaf demands.

"Why should I tell you? Oh, don't tell me that you've come to care about Kambria. Don't tell me Olaf that after all these years you've finally come to care about something else besides pot. Ruby cried last night you know and was bawling this morning when I got up. Did you forget like so many years before? Are you too high to remember what today is and why it's so important to her?" Olaf looks defeated as he backs away, his hand falling to his side. Benjamin smiles; looking back and forth between him and the boys.

"I didn't think so. And I see by all the confused faces that you haven't even told them about it. Well now is your chance because let's remember Olaf as Baldr their time will run out long before yours." With that he gets into his car, waves at Kambria and drives off. Kambria gives a final dry heave and lets her knees buckle, falling back into Ty with a sob. She covers her face with her hands and begins to sob, pressing her hands harder and harder against her eyes.

"Should we get in the car?" Axl whispers.

"She's a little upset if you haven't noticed…Olaf what was he talking about?" Mike snaps.

"Ty can't you do something?" Olaf's tone is flat.

"I'm trying!" Ty snaps as he attempts to move Kambria's weight. Anders kneels down beside him, slipping an arm around her waist. Ty steps away, letting Anders take his place as he kneels in front of her, his knees touching Kambria's. He moves his arm from her waist, putting his hands over hers and leaning forward until his forehead touches hers.

"I know a goddess by the name of Kambria with hands of healing and hair like fire; who healed my brother and captured the others heart. Now calm down." Anders says quietly. Kambria's breathing evens out slowly as she drops her hands away from her face, gulping mouthfuls of air. Pieces of her hair stick to her face even after she pushes them away.

Kambria climbs into the car silently, settling her head on Ty's shoulder and slipping her arms around his waist with a sniffle. For a while they just sit there, the keys in the ignition and everyone looking anywhere but at each other.

"That whole contract is a way for Colin and Benjamin to get back at my aunt. Colin for not being picked over Olaf and Benjamin for…It seems like it's for multiple things but mainly because Ruby didn't want him from the start and loved Olaf over everything else. There's more to it than that, I know it. But I couldn't find anything out."

"Colin told me if I signed the contract then Axl would be freed from the marriage and Mike would not die. And if I didn't then he would hear no offers from you and would out me to the police. He said it was hard to protect you all from a jail cell." Her voice cracks.

"That's bullshit. Ruby would never allow that or any of this to happen. Axl shouts.

"That's exactly it; she's not going to find out about it. If I breathe a word of it to her—I'd rather not think about what Colin would do." They lapse into silence again and Kambria settles deeper into Ty's side, trying to will away the headache that's threatening to start. All she can think about though is her uncle's words, of the haunted look on Olaf's face.

"Olaf what did my uncle mean earlier about what today is and why it's so important to my aunt?" Kambria asks quietly.

"There was a time shortly after her marriage to your uncle that Ruby and I had an affair. It resulted in a pregnancy that caused them to separate for a while. I was…I wasn't ready at the time for any sort of attachments so I panicked and left her. I still called and talked to her occasionally but I didn't spend time with her and didn't even go to the birth."

"Ruby sent me pictures of course and I remember the exact time of birth, the exact weight and length. Three forty-four in the morning, weighing six pounds, seven and a half ounces and sixteen inches long. He looked like me and from what I could tell in the videos she sent, sounded like me too."

"I saw him twice in his lifetime. Once at the park, I happened to be there with someone else while Ruby was there. I heard this laugh that couldn't belong to anyone else but your aunt and I looked up to see this child just staring at me with this expression that was so wise, so knowing. And in that moment I thought: 'that's him, that's my son looking at me.' and then he was gone."

"The next time I saw him was his funeral. There was a drunk driver that hit Ruby on their way home from daycare, flipped her car and killed him instantly. I went to his funeral and a part of me hoped that maybe I could find something again with your aunt but your uncle was there. I wanted to apologize, to learn everything about him, to have someone share in the grief with me. But I got there and saw Benjamin talking to her, holding her and doing all the things I was supposed to do. Today is his birthday." Olaf says quietly as they come to a stop outside of Ruby and Benjamin's house.

"You don't need an invitation to come in, all of you." Kambria says quietly and waits until the click of five seatbelts echo throughout the car before reaching for hers.

* * *

Ruby sits at the table with her eyes closed and her head between her hands. She blinks at the sound of footsteps, yawning several times and gesturing halfheartedly towards the counter.

"There's food and stuff that Emmett and his friends brought over. I'm too tired to cook right now." Ruby mutters as Olaf comes up behind her chair, letting s hands rest on her shoulders.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asks, leaning down.

"Of course you can." Ruby says and tilts her head back. This time Kambria doesn't look away or try to quell any uncomfortableness as they kiss. A shot of warmth spreads through her stomach at the quick chaste kiss they share. Olaf pulls away to rest his forehead against hers, smiling as he reaches down to slip his hands through hers.

"Can we do anything or say anything?" Mike asks.

"No, it's one of those things that you can't really do anything or say anything." Ruby says and gives Olaf's hands a squeeze.

"Could we see a picture of him?" Axl asks.

"Of course." Ruby stands and moves towards a cabinet. Reaching inside she grabs hold of a box, pulling it out with the upmost care. She's careful as she lifts the lid and hands over a picture to Axl. They crowd around him, all of them gaping and smiling at the picture.

The face of a young boy stares back at them, frozen in time. The smile on his face is Ruby's, the gleam in his eyes belonging to her. The rest belongs to Olaf and Axl's fingers tighten around the photo the longer he holds it, his breathing growing shaky.

"If he had turned twenty one who do you think he would have been?" Axl asks.

"I think that he would have done great things with his life, with this world like all of you are. The world is at your fingertips and you have the choice do what you want to with it. I like to think that he would he be guidance in Emmett and Kambria's life, that he would have been a friend to Mike, Ty, Anders and Axl. I like to think that about him but I can only think that about Lucas."

"You think we can do great things auntie?" Kambria asks.

"Yeah, I do." Ruby's smile undoes Kambria who pushes Olaf's arms away from her waist as she wraps them around Ruby, pressing her face against her neck.

"I love you auntie."

"Oh. Well I love you too baby." Ruby says quietly as one by one the Johnsons come up, wrapping themselves around Kambria and then Ruby.

* * *

Guys I am so sorry for any mistakes as I am a mess today. I am at a point in my life which I'm just trying to get through it. I have a test tomorrow and asked my chemistry teacher if she could explain something to me and she basically said she wasn't trying to be rude but she had a funeral to get to which was why she'd cancelled lab and I cried. Like blubbering mess, I just got dumped cry. She apologized and showed me how.

I spent like two and a half hours bawling and wondering if I'm not meant to be a nurse because I couldn't understand it and was getting so worked up and am so stressed and just yeah, guys. I'm not functioning today. So sorry again. I'm just trying my damnedest to get through this day.


	11. Chapter 11

Kambria blinks at the bright light shining in through the window, rolling over with a groan. She sighs as she rolls directly into a very cold, very empty spot. Clutching the sheets to herself she sits up, looking around the room. Her clothes have been folded up and put on the chair where they were tossed last night, her shoes tucked underneath it. The musk of sex has nearly faded completely from the air, replaced by the smell of coffee.

Tossing the blankets aside she grabs her clothes, tugging them on and trying her best to smooth out their wrinkles as she wanders out to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter is a mug of coffee and some ibuprofen which she's quick to swallow down.

"Good man." Kambria mutters as she downs the rest of her coffee. Kambria washes her mug and then slips on her shoes, heading out the door. She digs through her purse, wincing as she finds her underwear wadded up next to her wallet.

"I know that walk. That is the walk of shame: your shoes are on the wrong feet, your makeup is smeared, there is a huge hickey on your neck and your hair is a rat's nest atop your head. And I suspect that your underwear is wadded up in your purse."

"I'll have you know Anders that it is a thong, one of which I will never wear again. Why are you here?"

"You're coming out of my neighbors after a one night stand; shouldn't I be asking why you're here?"

"You just answered your own question." Kambria wants to smack him for looking so smug as he smiles at her through his beard, arms crossed over his chest. She wants to smack him but her stomach lurches and she wants to eat. She groans, falling forward and letting her head smack against his chest.

"Can you just make me some pancakes and I will tell you all the dirty details of my night last night? Just give me some pancakes and I will tell you everything. I want some fried potatoes too." Kambria mutters.

"Can't promise you any pancakes but I can promise some coffee. Come on then." Anders slips an arm around her shoulders and guides her towards his place.

The first thing she does upon stepping into Anders is kick her shoes off, watching as they land across the room, dropping her purse down on the floor. She flops down on Anders couch, groaning as she puts her feet up on the coffee table.

"You have blisters on your feet. Not a heel wearer then huh?" Anders asks.

"Not really. I try to avoid heels unless I absolutely have to wear them. I also don't usually drink and then go home with guys who have beautiful mouths and pretty eyes. But that man…"

"Ah, yes. Now what was the reason that you went home with said man?"

"I needed a release that was somewhat healthy. My aunt and uncle haven't really been talking to each other this week and when they do, it's to argue. Emmett is bouncing back and forth between school and work so when he does come home it's an absolute war zone and he has no one but me to lean on."

"I don't smoke; I don't particularly enjoy getting shit faced and have nobody really to do it with and I don't do drugs. So I got just drunk enough, chatted up a guy and ended up going back to his house."

"What about the other side of your family? I mean your mom's parents and her family, are they still seeing you or…?" Anders asks.

"I still visit with them and have grandparent-granddaughter dates with them. But they don't know about this part of my life. My healing powers have improved somewhat. Ruby has been letting me practice with plants. I managed to bring a dead one a quarter of the way back to life but accidentally killed a dying one."

"What did you want to do, want to be before all this god stuff?" The question is unexpected and she purses her lips. There had been many things she wanted to be growing up, none of which involved helping find Frigg or healing people.

"I wanted to be a baker for a long time because my grandpa used to make us birthday cakes. I remember all the thought he would put into them and the time; my favorite one was the _Beauty and the Beast _cake. Then I wanted to be a chemist and a part of me still does."

"You traded cupcakes for a chemistry set huh?"

"They're the same thing in a way. If I make cupcakes I need a certain number of eggs, a certain amount of flour. Works the same way in chemistry, I need a specific amount or else my reaction won't work or I'll get a much bigger reaction than I want."

"Why did you sign the contract? If you knew what signing it meant, why did you still go through with it?"

"Axl is still young and makes rather rash decisions. I imagine that if a woman stripped naked, jumped up and down in front of him and screamed: 'it's me, I'm Frigg' he would accept it. He wants love Anders. He wants to find Frigg, he wants to be loved and help your family. But he jumps into things and doesn't think about the possible consequences. It's not until the consequences have occurred he realizes that this girl isn't Frigg, this engagement isn't what he wants."

"So you think that Axl doesn't care about restoring the powers of the gods?"

"No, I think he does but I don't think he does as much as the rest of you. He wants to but he wants to find Frigg and feel that…Spark, fairy tale, fuzzy feelings, whatever he's supposed to feel. He hopes that Frigg is someone he knows so the whole falling in love because of 'destiny' isn't so scary."

"You think that falling in love is scary?"

"Love isn't scary. It's some of the ideas of love that people idolize that are scary. Like take fairy tale romances: two total strangers see each other, a prince sees a beggar woman and instantly loves her. Why? Because she's beautiful, because she has a pretty signing voice? She could be a cold, heartless, calculating woman who wants nothing more than to marry him only to steal his crown."

"Or she may hate children and eat them. What if her singing voice is the children's desperate screams pleading to have someone get them out? I for one have a horrible singing voice and know that no children are attempting to scream for help." Anders is silent for a minute then snorts and hunches over, laughing. Kambria sits back on the couch, smirking as tears of mirth begin to roll down his cheeks. Slowly the laughs die down and with a final snort he straightens up, wiping at his face.

"And what is your opinion on beards?"

"You've obviously shaved your ass and glued it there. When you ran out of hair you got donated hair."

"I like you Kambria, you got a fucked up sense of humor."

"And I think you're okay Anders."

* * *

Okay so this was kind of a filler chapter before the next chapter. I promise that soon we'll start seeing some more of their developing relationship and some more flirting. You guys remember that test I flipped out over a couple days ago? Like total meltdown, panic...Yeah, I got an 88% on it :3

So please, have this chapter as my excitement. And I will edit later because I has stuffs to do for school.


	12. Chapter 12

She knows there's a problem when she wakes up and there is no yelling. Kambria sits on the edge of her bed and listens for any sounds that the argument has just ended: a sigh, the crashing and banging of pans, cursing or the starting of a car. But all she hears is the calm voice of Ruby. Kambria steps outside to find Emmett sitting at the top of the stairs, his chin resting in the palms of his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"Agnetha is here; wander downstairs at your own risk." Emmett says, motioning for her to sit down beside him.

"Usually by this point mom and Agnetha have threatened each other so they're being really civil right about now. Wander downstairs if you wish to Kambria but do so at your own risk. If doors start opening on their own, get out of the way because mom is about to make some heads roll." Emmett warns.

"Who is Agnetha?"

"The Johnson boys' mom. Again, go down there at your own risk." Emmett warns as he slides back to his room. Kambria tiptoes down the stairs tentatively, listening for any sounds of yelling or anger but there are none; the only sounds are still talking and now sipping.

The woman sitting at the table seems much too—stiff in Kambria's opinion to be here from her turtleneck and pearls to the impatient look in her eyes as she stares at Ruby. Ruby doesn't look the least bit cowed by her stare as she pops her fingers one by one, an easy smile on her face.

"Good morning auntie." Kambria says and the woman's gaze flickers towards her, melting the slightest bit.

"One of yours Ruby?"

"No, Agnetha this is my niece Kambria. Kambria this is Agnetha Johnson."

"She could have fooled me with the red hair. I understand that you're the one who healed my son."

"Agnetha my niece is not the reason you're here if you can remember that. Let's focus on the task at hand shall we?"

"Protective aren't we Ruby?"

"You were saying Agnetha?" Kambria wanders towards the cabinets, sliding a mug towards her slowly and listening to the heavy silence between the two women. Finally Agnetha chuckles and taps her nails on the table,

"I had intentions to send my son to Norway in search of a certain item. But then I thought about it and I thought about it and I realized the person most likely to have it, with them right here where we live would be you, Ruby. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I may have had it once but I don't anymore. I used the Yggdrasil whenever Grant, Jordan and Kat chose to become mortal. What happened to it after Kat became mortal I cannot tell you to save my life. It was like it had never existed."

"Things like the Yggdrasil don't just disappear."

"Fortunately it's not like you and doesn't just tire of someone then decide to abandon them."

Let's focus on the task at hand shall we Ruby?"

"The point is I do not have the Yggdrasil and you've been trying my patience since you showed up at my door this morning. We've established that I do not have it, that I've no idea where it is and that I am one snide comment away from physically removing you." The front door opens with a bang, slamming against the wall and leaving a dent. Agnetha doesn't bat an eye as she scoots her chair back, still every bit as stiff as she was sitting down.

"Temper, temper Ruby; that is quite unbecoming behavior of a goddess if you ask me."

"Abandoning your children is quite unbecoming behavior of a woman if you ask me." Agnetha's back seems to grow stiffer as she gives Ruby a final glare, turning away. She pauses to look at Kambria, eyebrows raised. Kambria hasn't moved from her spot by the counter, her mug still empty.

"At least _some _know what it means to be a goddess." And with that she's walking out the door. She barely makes it over the threshold before it slams forcibly behind her with a snort from Ruby who rolls her eyes and mutters 'stupid cow' as she gathers the cups from the table.

"So what the hell was that about?" Kambria asks, grabbing the cups from Ruby's hands as she walks towards the sink.

"Which part? The catty remarks bordering on vicious or the Yggdrasil?"

"Both, I guess."

"One thing I can't stand for the life of me Kambria is people who abandon their children. Agnetha abandoned the boys after Mike's twenty first birthday because she no longer wanted to deal with the fights and stress of living around four other gods. The two of us had never liked each other, personality clashes but that was the straw that broke the camels back."

"As for Yggdrasil it is the Tree of Life and what I used to help your father and siblings become mortal. I used only a branch of it though, which your father retrieved and brought back to me; our condition being that if I was to do this then he would have to be the one to go through the work to get it."

"And what happened to the branch after Kat became mortal? It just disappeared?"

"Yes, it literally quite did. I had it one day in my house and the next it was just gone like it had never existed and when I asked everyone, they all swore up and down they hadn't seen it or touched it. I woke up and it was gone from the spot I had been keeping it, looked for several weeks but couldn't find it."

"Auntie are you and uncle…Okay? I mean you guys have been fighting a lot here lately." Kambria says carefully.

"I'm doing what I can for our marriage to keep it afloat Kambria but there are sometimes that I just wonder, why give one hundred percent when someone doesn't even give me fifty. There's just some shit in life that you can't get over or let go of and it eats away at you like a parasite, sucking the life from you until finally you're just exhausted of it. Your uncle is one of those people who hold onto the bad shit from our past and it eats at him."

"And you, auntie? What about you"

"I try not to let it eat too much. By the way Jordan and Kat invited you to this family event barbeque today, give you a chance to meet the kiddos. Jordan's wife and Kat's girlfriend will be there too."

"You're not coming?"

"No I think I'm going to stay home, smoke a joint and take a bubble bath."

* * *

Later when they drive back from Jordan's house, both of them full and rather exhausted Kambria can do nothing but think. Her chest had done nothing but twist and clench the entire barbeque as she watched Jordan with his very pregnant wife Lia and Kat with her girlfriend Kimberly.

Jordan and Lia seemed to communicate silently over everything and needed only a touch of their hands, a look at each other, a sigh, snort or laugh to know exactly what the other one wanted from them. And she couldn't help but notice all the little touches that passed between them: Jordan's hand rubbed across her stomach or Lia's fingers would wrap around his for just a few seconds.

Kat and Kimberly's didn't exchange as many touches but their personalities complimented each other's. While Kat was quieter, Kimberley talked enough for the both of them and filled in the silent spaces. When they touched it lasted for long moments and they looked almost upset to be pulling away from each other.

"Emmett?"

"Hmm."

"If you knew that giving up everything and becoming mortal would make you happy and you could have a life like Jordan or Kat, would you?"

"I am happy and I don't see a reason why I couldn't have a life like them. But if there was something I wanted that I could only truly have did I let go of my powers then yes, I would let go of them."

"Can you promise me something then?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Let's say that something happens and this is the thing that will make me the happiest I'll ever be. But there are complications whether it is from family or outside sources or whatever, promise me that you'll let me do it, whatever it is."

"Kiddo as long as you don't get high on acid and skip through the forest naked singing about how you're a fairy, I'll let you do whatever." Emmett promises as they pull up to the house. Kambria starts to laugh until she sees the other car in the driveway, parked beside her aunt's.

Colin leans against the back of the car, an easy smile on his face as Kambria walks towards him. Emmett walks behind her, his face darker and unsure even as Colin nods at him.

"How can we help you Mr. Gunderson?" Kambria asks.

"I came here looking for you Kambria but your aunt said you were at a family event so I decided to just wait for you. It's about that surprise you were helping me plan for Michele." His words seem to be enough to reassure Emmett who squeezes her shoulder and with a small shake heads for the door. Colin waits until the door has closed before he snorts, rolling his eyes.

"I offered my help to the Johnsons tonight in their never-ending search for Frigg only for Axl to turn me down. Having him laugh in my face was worth the look on his when his mother revealed herself to him."

"So why are you here Colin?"

"To inform you that you missed quite the show at the bar. It would seem that our young Odin has to become a man before he can find his Frigg. They're on their way now to ask you and Ruby what it could mean and if you've felt any—signs or such. Anyways, I'm off. Tell me about the show that I miss next time we talk." Without another word Colin steps aside, letting Kambria brush past him and into the house. As she glances over her shoulder she catches a glimpse of him waving and then backing out of the driveway.

* * *

They don't bother with knocking, barging in through the front door and heading straight to the living room. Kambria sits on the couch with Ruby and sighs, letting her head fall back against the couch as the Johnsons enter the room.

"I hear that Agnetha made an appearance at the bar along with Colin huh?" Ruby asks only to receive vicious scowls and glares in return. She stands up from the couch with a sigh as she directs them towards the kitchen.

"I've got a butt load of desserts to choose from so take your pick and then tell me all about what happened."

With each detail that Axl recounts Kambria feels a bigger and bigger headache coming on until she's pinching the bridge of her nose and clenching her eyes shut.

"We went from Colin offering to help to find Frigg to my mother is a tree to a god turning into a liquid and going down a drain. And you must become a man before you can find Frigg." Kambria says tiredly.

"That about sums it up. It's not like you've been very helpful on the quest" Axl says.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"While it's not like any of you have been much help. Mike you're sleeping around, grandpa all you have time for is getting high, Anders you bang anything that moves, Ty all you can do is work and freeze things. Kambria, you're afraid to make any friends or touch anyone. You're just becoming a recluse." Ruby's hands slam down on the counter, silencing Axl. She lifts her pointer fingers and looks around the room at the others who open their mouths only to close them as she glares.

"Enough. Enough. Enough. If any of you open your mouth then I will physically lift you up and throw you out of the house. If you haven't noticed all of you are dealing with a shit load of things so I think everyone is entitled to a little bit of sleeping around, smoking, working and being recluses. As for your mother, the choices she made are exactly that. Her choices. That is not anyone's fault. Do we have anything else we want to add?" Axl looks sheepish as he shakes his head.

"Okay then. I think what we all need is a little bit of comfort food, some movies and a little bit of weed."

And that is how Kambria and the Johnsons end up spread out in the living room with sleeping bags and food. Mike sits on his sleeping bag with a carton of ice cream in his lap and watches as Olaf and Ruby pass a joint back and forth, digging their fingers into the strawberry pie that sits between them with each pass. Axl and Emmett sit with a cookie jar between them, watching the movie on the TV and brushing the crumbs off the blankets on their laps. Anders, Ty and Kambria sit around a hookah, all of them with a stem in their mouths.

Kambria sets her stem down, reaching for the carton of ice cream between her legs. She's lifting the spoon halfway to her mouth when Anders looks up, eyebrows raised. He drops the stem, blowing out a smoke ring.

"Is that how it feels with Ty between your legs?"

"Like a carton of ice cream that's melting you mean? Sweet and running down my legs towards my ankles, that's how I know it's being down right." Kambria lets out a growl of frustration as her ice cream slips off the spoon, landing on her chest. Anders gives her a lecherous grin as he starts to rise only to be yanked back down by Ruby.

"You even think about licking that ice cream and I'll make you watch your grandpa lick every square inch of me."

"Wait why would ice cream melt between her legs?" Axl wonders aloud.

"Oh grandson, you lack experience. It's like a furnace down there."

"It's between my breasts now so it's lost forever."

* * *

I'm aware that I'm not really following canon which there is a reason. It saves me a lot of tedious little details, writing time and is allows me more wiggle room to do things with plot and such.

I'd like to know though how are you all enjoying this story? The good, the bad, favorite, best moment for you? Please, let me know, I would love to hear it.

So I realized that I made a small mistake in chapter name and called Kambria's father by the wrong name. I went back and changed it. As for her mother's name, I put her stepmother's name on the contract since her bio mom didn't really have anything to do with her.

keikei313: Happy Easter to you too and I promise it will continue to progress :3 who knows we may even get a smile soon here, haha.


End file.
